Organizations, such as healthcare providers, educational institutions, commercial enterprises, etc., often use computer applications to interface with their employees, customers, vendors, etc. in an effort to facilitate the receipt and provision of information. Such computer applications may, for example, generate user interfaces to receive input from a user, such as user log-in information (e.g., identifications and passwords), criteria for running queries, data for saving to the organization's system, etc., as well as to present information to the user, such as query results, result details, etc.
In order to ensure that an application will respond properly to a user's selections and inputs, the application's functionality is typically tested prior to distribution of the application to end users. The testing may be done by a human being who directly interacts with the user interface of the application to evaluate the performance of the application, or through automated testing, in which functional testing software may be used to simulate a user's interaction with the application and report on the results of such simulated interaction.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to facilitate the testing of applications to improve the performance of applications while reducing the cost, time, and effort required for developing, programming, and executing the various test scenarios.